


You've Got a Friend in Me

by SpicyCheese



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Toy Story AU, because Toy Story is full of feelings so why should this be any different?, good luck y'all- you asked for this!, yeah that about sums it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/pseuds/SpicyCheese
Summary: Sheriff Kara's been her kid Andrea's favorite for years now. She's seen a lot of toys come and go but the new action figure villain has her perplexed. Suddenly, the roles Kara's come to understand, the world she's known, feels completely turned on its head.AKA Toy Story AU.





	1. Chapter 1

*_*_*_*_*

“You can’t have them _ kiss _Josie!”

“Why not?”

Andrea takes the dark haired doll from her sister’s hands. “Because Lena Luthor is the _ bad guy _ in her show!” 

“But I’m not playing ‘Alien Hero’, I’m playing _ Home on the Prairie _ and they’re married,” the younger girl says, holding up the blonde cowboy puppet.

Andrea looks ready to argue but their mother’s curt voice floats from the dining room, interrupting whatever retort the older sibling had. “Kids! Dinner!” 

Both girls drop their toys and scurry, thoughts of mac and cheese now the only thing on the forefront of their minds.

The bedroom door closes and after a moment, once the coast is clear, the toys feel comfortable enough to relax and deal with the situation at hand.

Potato Head is the first, eyes blinking open and turning in horror to his friend. “Oh my _ god _ Kara- are you okay!??” He asks. “They had you _ KISS _her!”

“It looked so _ wrong _!” Rex exclaims, turning his legs back from their forcibly contorted position. “They made you fraternize with the enemy!”

Kara doesn’t respond, doesn’t really know what to say. Grabbing her discarded hat, she looks across the way, to the toy in question. 

Lena sits in the spot that she landed. When Kara’s catches her eye, she looks away, ashamed 

Before Kara realizes what she’s doing, she’s walking to meet her. “Hey,” Kara says softly, crouching to eye-level with the action figure. “I think you have something of mine.”

“Yes of course. Here you are,” the dark-haired doll says face impassive as she hands over the gold star pinned to her shirt. 

“Thanks,” There’s a beat of silence, as she affixes it back to her own plaid costume.

Lena stands, gathering up her black cape and wrapping it tight around her shoulders. She looks at Kara expectantly, as if waiting to be dismissed.

Kara clears her throat. “So, uh, that sure was some game today huh?”

Lena bites her lip, porcelain colored cheeks blushing a Etch-a-Sketch red. “Yes. Sorry about that.”

“Sorry for what?”

She looks down and all Kara can see is the top of her dark hair. “I know I’m not supposed to do that. Be the hero. Act like… like _ that _with you.”

“There’s no supposed to,” Kara shrugs kindly. “We’re toys. We get to do and be whatever our kid wants us to when they’re playing with us.”

“And what about when they’re not.”

It’s said fast, pain flashing bright across her face, before the mask of indifference slips back.

Since Lena’s arrival months ago, the other toys have shunned her. She was a ‘Villain’ after all- a role reinforced in dozens upon dozens of scenarios by their kid Andrea. It’s not until today, when Josie made _ Lena _the hero, made Kara her wife, made them kiss, that Kara stopped to think that maybe this wasn’t the way it should be. 

Kara feels the need to say something. About injustice. About contrition. About the unexpected warm feelings, the clenching in her heart when Josie had them kiss- and if Lena felt it too? 

She wants to tell her… but then Hamm calls for her, needed help finding his coins and then Rex wants to show her his dust bunny collection. By the time Kara gets away, Lena has already returned to her box and it’s almost bedtime. 

Night falls and as Kara nestles in Andrea’s sleep-warm arms, she finds herself hoping that it’s _ Josie _that will play with them tomorrow. Perhaps they could pick up where they left off, and the idea of doing so reignites that warmth in her chest.

Moonlight through the window glints off her badge. The star is a symbol, for bravery, for heroism. Kara hopes she can be brave enough to talk to Lena tomorrow. To imagine something totally different and see how it plays out. 

  


*_*_*


	2. Chapter 2

*_*_*_*_*

Lena Luthor is the perfect villain. Or so their kid Andrea would lead her to believe. 

She tries to take solace in that, that at least she's the best at what she does. 

Whenever the day’s play calls for a bad guy, Lena is picked first. She's robbed banks and trains, she’s stolen the world’s gold _numerous_ times, and even kidnapped the President. 

Lena would feel bad (or worse rather) but luckily whatever nasty deeds she’s inflicted are always righted again.

By Kara. 

Each and every time, Kara saves the day. Whether it’s bringing the dinosaur that eats force-field dogs, or somehow gaining the power of flight and rescuing whatever helpless victim of Lena's is in distress, Sheriff Kara comes through in the end. 

And Lena is defeated. 

You’d think she’d resent the cowboy but she can’t muster it. Kara is… wonderful. She is incredibly kind, a benevolent leader in and out of play and on the rare occasions she does speak to Lena there’s this feeling…

Well, it's just that she treats Lena like an equal when she is anything but.

The other toys make no distinction between her and the roles Andrea assigns however. For the most part, in the six or so months since her arrival, Lena has been shunned- relegated to return to her box in their down time (the packaging she came in remains under the bed, tossed aside and forgotten in Andrea’s post-birthday haste).

Shunned is a step up actually, from the active vitriol hurled on her first day. Sheriff Kara put a stop to the bullying the moment she realized it was happening, and even Action Alex- a military action figure with bright red hair and head of the local toy militia- surprisingly listened. The insults were reduced to hushed whispers and though pieces still catch the breeze and make it to Lena's ears on occasion, mostly it’s been blanket silence and avoidance.

Until today. Until Josie, Andrea’s younger sister, joined the play and turned Lena’s whole world on its head. 

In today's game there were no evil plots,and the world’s supply of gold remained safe and untouched. Instead, they was a homestead on the prairie- a shoe box turned to its side, supplied with furniture from the dollhouse. And Kara was there, body stooped to fit inside their quarters. Josie had Kara make Lena dinner. And give Lena her badge. And then kiss her. 

_ (AND THEN KISS HER.) _

Andrea protested to the plot but then mom called and both kids dropped what they were doing (literally), and scampered away. 

The only time Lena's been in a play plot with Kara is when she's being captured or remanded. She’s never been regarded so kindly, so tenderly.

_ So lovingly _. 

Lena lays where she landed, feeling almost paralyzed by the sensation and embarrassed by her reaction to it. To be so affected by simple kindness is almost pitiful. Even sadder is that as the warmth from that moment already starts to cool, she can feel an almost desperate urge to chase it start to build with in her. 

_ “-fraternizing with the enemy!” _

Rex’s histrionics draw her attention and when Lena looks over she sees Kara, staring at her. 

The cowboy doll looks a dazed as Lena feels. Perplexing because while Lena is still relatively new to the scene, Kara is a veteran toy. Why would _ she _be thrown by something as innocuous as a role reversal?

Lena doesn’t have time to dwell on it though, as Kara has risen and is making her way over. A thousand reasons run through Lena’s mind including that she’s about to get scolded. Kara, as kind as she appears, does fulfill her role as peacekeeper. Lena’s watched her give a stern talking to toys that aren’t acting properly, engaging in teasing or bullying (some at Lena’s expense actually). 

Crouching her lanky frame down, Kara meets Lena on her level. “Hey,” she says, large blue eyes warm and inviting. “I think you have something of mine.”

_ Oh. Her star _. Lena had completely forgotten.“Yes of course. Here you are.”

“Thanks.” Kara smiles and Lena can’t help but watch the doll’s deft fingers as they affix the item back on her shirt, wondering idly what it might be like to hold them with her own.

She dismisses the thought and stands, readying herself for the berating to come. Kara stands as well, and suddenly they’re far closer than they’ve even been outside of play. 

The height difference is more apparent now, Kara having to tilt her head down to meet Lena’s eyes. When she does, Lena has to resist the urge to step back. The unbridled affection in Kara's gaze tugs something loose from deep in her chest. It’s a tender look, but with a sharper edge of something that cuts deeper and makes Lena feels exposed, flayed her open, a secret she hadn’t even realized she was hiding now on display. Lena pulls her cape tighter around her shoulders, repressing a shiver from it.

“So, uh, that sure was some game today huh?”

It’s a benign comment, despite the cowboy’s strangely nervous delivery. It’s on par with ‘how’s the weather?’ or ‘pass the salt’ but all Lena can think of is a little homestead their own. Of Kara’s kind eyes. Of_ Kara’s lips on hers. _ Her cheeks heat at the thought of it, and it’s so wrong. That wasn’t Kara, that was just pretend. 

Lena swallows the misplaced feelings, following them with an adequate chaser of guilt. “Yes. Sorry about that.”

“Sorry for what?”

Lena looks down, afraid that somehow those kind eyes of Kara’s can sense what she’s thinking. The sheer inappropriateness of it. It’s not her place. Being on that level. Being on Kara’s level. “I know I’m not supposed to do that. Be the hero. Act like…” ,” she pauses, shoving the feelings down impossibly further. “Like _ that _with you.”

“There’s no supposed to,” and Kara inches impossibly closer, gentler. “We’re toys. We get to do and be whatever our kid wants us to when they’re playing with us.”

“And what about when they’re not.” 

_ Fraternizing with the enemy. _The echo of Rex’s comment slaps her back to reality, thankfully. A reality where she remembers where it is she belongs. Villain. Shunned. She knows the other toys are watching even now, feeling bad that Kara the Hero has to lower herself to interact with Lena. Even now, standing at the edges of that golden spotlight Kara moves in, Lena is still in the shadows. That’s just the way it is. 

When she dares to peak up at the cowboy she finds her wearing an expression almost pained. Lips parted, she looks as if she wants to say something to Lena. A rebuttal? A condolence? 

Fate interrupts dutifully before she can find out though. Hamm calls Kara’s name, drawing her attention and Lena takes the opportunity to slip back to the shadows once more, her little home under the bed. 

There in the darkness, Lena curls up in the security of her cape, bending plastic joints to their limit. She traces the painted scar on her cheek, one of her name sake’s trademark features, and reminds herself who she is. Lena Luthor, villain bent on World Domination, arch nemesis to all things good and pure. 

Her fingers slide down further to her lips, tracing the stolen kiss. If tonight she dreams of a tall, blonde cowboy, of them riding off into the sunset together she'll deal with it, but by sun-up she needs to remember her place.

Every hero needs someone to fight after all. Lena is Kara’s foil, the dark to her brilliant light. That’s important too. That’s who she is. That has to be enough. 

*_*_*_*_*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come yell at/with me on tumblr: spicycheeser.tumblr.com


End file.
